Beda
Beda of Baeda, bijgenaamd Venerabilis ("de eerbiedwaardige") (Northumbria, 672 of 673 - Jarrow, 25 mei 735) was een Angelsaksische monnik, bijbelgeleerde, geschiedschrijver en heilige. Hij werd in 1899 door paus Leo XIII erkend als kerkleraar. De viering van zijn feest voor de rooms-katholieke Kerk valt op 25 mei. Jeugd Beda is waarschijnlijk in 672 of 673 geboren in het gebied van het tweelingklooster van Jarrow en Wearmouth, in de buurt van de monding van de rivier de Wear, in het huidige Sunderland. Toen hij zeven was is hij door zijn familie naar het klooster, gewijd aan St. Petrus, in Monkwearmouth gestuurd, dat eerst onder leiding van abt Benedictus Biscop en later onder abt Ceolfried stond. Op negentienjarige leeftijd werd hij tot diaken gewijd en op zijn dertigste ontving hij de priesterlijke waardigheid; in beide keren door de bisschop van Hexham op verzoek van abt Ceolfried. Over zijn familie is niets bekend. Dat hij door zijn familie onder de hoede van abt Benedictus is gebracht toen hij zeven jaar oud was zou de indruk kunnen wekken dat hij een wees was, maar het was niet ongebruikelijk dat ouders hun kinderen op jonge leeftijd naar het klooster brachten. Bijvoorbeeld Ælflæda, de dochter van Oswiu van Northumbrië is door haar vader aan de Kerk overgedragen toen ze nog een baby was. Leven en werken thumb|250px|Ruïne van het klooster te Jarrow, met de nog bestaande kerk op de achtergrond In het klooster in Monkwearmouth heeft hij naast zijn dagelijkse kerkelijke taken zijn werkzame leven gewijd aan studie, onderwijs, bijbelonderricht, schrijven. Hij putte zijn kennis uit de Bijbel en uit de Latijnse geschriften van de kerkvaders. Beda bezat een grote kennis van en vaardigheid in het Latijn. Hij had ook enige kennis van het Grieks en het Hebreeuws. Hij werd beschouwd als een veelzijdig geleerde, met grote verdienste op met name (kerk-)historisch gebied. Zijn bekendste werk is Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, waarin Beda de (kerk)geschiedenis van het Angelsaksische volk beschrijft vanaf de tijd van Caesar tot het jaar 731. Ook voor de kennis van het politieke en alledaagse leven in zijn tijd is dit werk van enorm belang. Daarnaast heeft hij twee handboeken voor tijdrekening opgesteld voor gebruik in de Kerk: het Liber de temporibus en De temporum ratione. Deze werken over chronologie genoten groot gezag in de Middeleeuwen. Van groot historisch belang is zijn grote paascyclus, aan de hand waarvan alle toekomstige Juliaanse data van Paaszondag werden vastgelegd tot het moment dat de Juliaanse kalender zou worden vervangen (in het jaar 1582). Ook schreef hij een natuurwetenschappelijk werk: De natura rerum. Opvallend is dat Beda schreef dat de aarde rond was als 'een speelbal' en niet als 'een schild'. Verder schreef hij voor zijn leerlingen verhandelingen over onder andere de grammatica. Ander historisch werk betreft biografieën van de abten van de kloosters van Wearmouth en Jarrow, en over het leven van St. Cuthbert van Lindisfarne. Aan het eind van de Historia legt Beda een autobiografische verantwoording af van zijn schrijverschap via een opsomming van zijn werk. Hij benadrukt zijn commentaren op veel boeken van het Oude en het Nieuwe Testament. Zij staan bovenaan op zijn lijst en en overtreffen het andere werk in aantal. Deze commentaren reflecteren de aandacht die de bijbel had in het kloosterleven. Zelf schrijft Beda: Ik heb in dit klooster mijn hele leven gewijd aan de studie van de Heilige Schrift. Hoofdstuk 66 van zijn De Temporum Ratione uit 725 bevat de Chronica Maiora (Grote Kroniek), dat soms als een afzonderlijk werk circuleert.| Chronologie und Kalender bei Nikolaus A. Bär Beda Venerabilis: De Temporum Ratione, Caput LVI: De cyclo lunari, geraadpleegd op 22 april 2008. Voor de laatste gebeurtenissen zoals in de Chronica en de Historia maakte Beda gebruik van het werk van Gildas, tot aan Paus Sergius I (687-701) van de Liber Pontificalis. Een oudere bron is de Chronikoi Kanones van Eusebius van Caesarea. Ander historisch werk behelst biografieën over de abten van Jarrow en Wearmouth en een levensbeschrijving zowel in proza als in poëzie van Sint-Cuthbert van Lindisfarne. In zijn Brief over de Dood van Beda schrijft Cuthbert,Cuthbert, monnik en abt van de Sint-Pieterabdij, niet te verwarren met Sint-Cuthbert van Lindisfarne. dat Beda op zijn doodsbed nog aan een vertaling van het Evangelie van Johannes in het Angelsaksisch bezig was.Saint Bede, Confessor, Father of The Church Eternal Word Television Network, geraadpleegd op 13 april 2008. Bede schreef ook De Templo en De Tabernaculo. In deze twee werken staat vooral de architectuur centraal. Hij geeft een uiterst gedetailleerde beschrijving van onder andere de tempel van Salomo, de Ark des Verbonds en het Tabernakel waarin hij bijna elk mogelijk onderdeel gaat allegoriseren.Bede and Gregory’s allusive angles - The Venerable Bede and Pope Gregory the Great - Critical Essay Harris, S.J., geraadpleegd op 1 december 2009. Zijn laatste werk, dat pas op zijn sterfbed werd voltooid, was een vertaling in het Angelsaksisch van het Evangelie volgens Johannes. Belang voor de architectuur Vanuit architectuurtheoretisch oogpunt zijn De Templo en De Tabernaculo twee belangrijke werken. Wanneer Bede de Bijbel leest, probeert hij alle details te analyseren en de symboliek van gebruikte getallen, beschrijvingen, materialen, maten, enz. te achterhalen. Dit doet hij ook voor de tempelarchitectuur uit het Oude Testament. Symboliek Bede heeft verschillende redenen om symboliek in de architectuur binnen te brengen. Enerzijds moet de symboliek een didactische functie vervullen. Het allegoriseren laat hem toe elk onderdeel een christelijke waarde toe te kennen die kan overgedragen worden aan de gelovigen. Misschien kunnen we zelfs spreken over een soort armen-Bijbel. Zeker als we veronderstellen dat Bede de intentie had om de kerkarchitectuur van zijn tijd op te roepen, zoals we rond 1280 zien bij het werk van de Franse kanunnik William Durandus. DURANDUS, W., ‘The Symbolism of churches and Church ornaments’, London: Gibbings & Co, 1906, pp. 20-22 Anderzijds zorgt het inbrengen van symboliek ervoor dat er een transcendent gevoel ontstaat bij de gelovigen wanneer zij de Tempel of het Tabernakel zouden betreden. God is dan als het ware aanwezig tussen de gelovigen. On The Tabernacle BROWN, G. H., Reviewed work, geraadpleegd op 27 november 2009. Ook de gebruikte materialen in de architectuur zijn belangrijk in Bedes werk. Voor de keuze van elk materiaal vindt Bede altijd wel een goede reden. Bovendien is de schoonheid en kostbaarheid van de gebruikte materialen zeer groot. Enerzijds is dit een eerbewijs aan God, anderzijds brengt het de gelovige volgens Bede ook dichter bij God. Door de rijkdom aan materialen krijgt de gelovige als het ware een glimp te zien van het paradijs, van een wereld die hem overstijgt. De keuze van kostbare materialen zoals goud, kan daarnaast ook gezien worden als een middel om de uitstraling en de invloed van de Kerk te vergroten. (Noot) Op het eerste zicht staat deze uiterst kostbare bekleding in schril contrast met Bedes leven. Als monnik leidt hij immers een sober leven, niet gekenmerkt door goud en andere prachtige metalen. Deze pracht en praal kan zelfs een negatief effect hebben op de geloofsbelijdenis. Het zou voor monniken eerder een verleiding kunnen zijn. De pracht en praal die Bede beschrijft, gaat daarentegen uit van een bepaalde aantrekkingskracht die de gelovige moet lokken naar de Kerk en zijn geloof moet versterken. Voor Bede hoeft dit niet, hij heeft immers zijn leven aan God gewijd en moet niet meer overtuigd te worden. Daarom mag deze bekleding enkel in het huis van God - zoals de Tempel - worden aangebracht. Vier eeuwen na Bede beseft ook Bernard van Clairvaux dat deze in wezen rijkelijke ornamentuur, bekleding, enz. enkel bedoeld is om gelovigen te overtuigen en God eer te bewijzen. Hij pleit dan ook om elke vorm van rijkdom in kloosters te bannen en voor sobere architectuur te kiezen. Deze vorm van rijkdom wordt toegelaten om de geloofsbelijdenis te versterken, hoewel ze misschien hebzucht en vergeefsheid kan opwekken bij de gelovigen die ze op een foute manier bewonderen. Apology CLAIRVAUX, B, geraadpleegd op 27 november 2009. Architectuurmodellen God heeft richtlijnen gegeven voor het bouwen van de Tempel, de Ark en het Tabernakel. Dat maakt dat deze bouwwerken perfect zijn. Ze laten bijgevolg ook allegoriseren toe. Gezien Bede een goede Bijbelkennis heeft, doet hij dit ook. In het Oude Testament vinden we beschrijvingen terug die erop wijzen dat de bouw van de Tempel door de hand van God gebeurde. De manier waarop de Tempel gebouwd werd duidt op de perfectie van het paradijs en bovendien moet het de samenhang van de gemeenschap verduidelijken. Het is niet Bedes bedoeling om een vast systeem van betekenissen, materialen of maten op te leggen, wel dat de kennis uit de Bijbel als bron voor een nieuwe kerkarchitectuur zou fungeren, een architectuur die allegorisering toelaat en daarmee ook een grotere beleving van het spirituele bewerkstelligt. De invloed van Bede na zijn dood is niet te onderschatten. Zijn werk ligt mee aan de basis van de gotiek. Ook de geestelijke vader van de gotiek, Abt Suger van St. Denis, zag in dat, via de spirituele waarde van rijkelijke ornamentatie, de gelovigen overtuigd konden worden van de aanwezigheid van God. Cult of relics, DRAKE, B.B. Grove Art Online, Oxford Art Online, geraadpleegd op 27 november 2009. Vanaf de 12de eeuw probeerden architecten en theoretici de Tempel van Salomo op papier te reconstrueren zoveel mogelijk de exacte verhoudingen en afmetingen respecterend. Zo gingen achtereenvolgens Richard de Saint-Victor, Petrus Comestor en Johannes Montanus de Tempel hertekenen. Ze interpreteerden Bede bijna letterlijk, maar maakten de tempel volgens hun tijdsgeest. De stijlen waarin ze de Tempel ontwierpen waren respectievelijk: romaans, gotisch en renaissancistisch. Elke representatie van de Tempel zag er compleet anders uit. Wat voor Bede eigenlijk geen probleem zou vormen omdat hij geen sluitend ontwerp beoogde, maar eerder een ontwerpproces voorstelde. Het is precies door mensen zoals Bede dat er in de 18de eeuw belangstelling ontstond voor de tempel als architectuurmodel en betekenisdrager. John Wood de Oudere was bijvoorbeeld geobsedeerd door de zoektocht naar een ontwerpsysteem dat rechtstreeks van God kwam. Zijn eigen ontwerpsysteem werd uitgelegd in zijn eerste boek ‘The Origin of Building’. WOOD, J., The origin of building, or, the plagiarism of the heathens detected. In five books, Farnborough : Gregg international, 1968, 235 pp. Woods redenering ging als volgt. God legde een ontwerp op aan Mozes en Salomo om enerzijds een functioneel plan te bekomen en anderzijds om de geschiedenis van het joodse volk voor te stellen. Sinds John Wood de historische feiten van het joodse volk kende, dacht hij zo de juiste maten te kunnen afleiden van dit godgegeven ontwerp en deze toe te passen op zijn eigen gebouwen. John Wood gaat op dezelfde manier om met Bijbelse teksten als Bede. Hij ontwerpt een gebouw en gebruikt daarbij maten, verhoudingen, aantallen, enz. uit de bijbel, net zoals Bede een verhaal van symboliek schrijft door die laatstgenoemden te allegoriseren. Verering thumb|right|250px|Beda's graf in de [[Kathedraal van Durham.]] Vijftig jaar na zijn dood beweerden pelgrims mirakels gezien te hebben bij Beda's graf. Zijn lichaam werd in het midden van de elfde eeuw naar de kathedraal van Durham overgebracht. Sinds 1370 liggen de stoffelijke resten van Beda in de Galileakapel in dezelfde kathedraal. Aangenomen wordt, in ieder geval in Durham, dat de relieken authentiek zijn, alhoewel York, Glastonbury en Fulda gelijksoortige aanspraken claimen. Zijn geleerdheid is door de rooms-katholieke Kerk dermate belangrijk geacht dat hij in 1899, als Sint-Beda de Eerbiedwaardige officieel tot de enige Engelse kerkleraar (Doctor Ecclesiae) werd verklaard. Hij is ook de enige Engelsman die in Dante's La Divina Commedia wordt genoemd te midden van theologen en Leraren van de Kerk.Dante Alighieri, La Divina Commedia: Paradiso X.130, a cura di Fredi Chiapelli, Gruppo Ugo Mursia Editore S.p.A., Milano, 1965. Beda wordt als heilige vereerd in de Anglicaanse Kerk, de Lutherse kerken, de Oosters-orthodoxe KerkOrthodox Europe The Latin Saints of the Orthodox Patriarchate of Rome, geraadpleegd 13 april 2008. en de rooms-katholieke Kerk. Zijn feestdag valt op 25 mei. Externe links * [http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/basis/bede-book1.html De vijf boeken van de Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum] * De wereld van Beda Categorie:Angelsaksen Categorie:Chronologie Categorie:Brits heilige of zalige Categorie:Kerkhistoricus Categorie:Encyclopedist Categorie:Kerkleraar ang:Bēda be:Беда Вялебны be-x-old:Бэда Вялебны bg:Беда Достопочтени ca:Beda cs:Beda Venerabilis cy:Beda da:Beda de:Beda Venerabilis el:Βέδας en:Bede eo:Bede (historiisto) es:Beda fi:Beda Venerabilis fr:Bède le Vénérable fy:Beda gl:Beda he:בדה ונרביליס hu:Beda Venerabilis id:Beda is:Beda prestur it:Beda il Venerabile ja:ベーダ・ヴェネラビリス ko:베다 베네라빌리스 la:Beda lt:Beda ml:ബീഡ് no:Beda den ærverdige pl:Beda Czcigodny pt:Beda ro:Beda Venerabilul ru:Беда Достопочтенный sh:Beda Uvaženi simple:Bede sk:Beda Venerabilis sq:Shën Beda i Nderuari sr:Беда Поштовани sv:Beda venerabilis sw:Bede Mheshimiwa th:นักบุญบีด tr:Bede uk:Беда Преподобний zh:比德